Pinepaw's Decision
by Wolf Warrior22
Summary: My new short story. Pinepaw is a BreezeClan apprentice. He has a pretty normal life for an apprentice, but when a skirmish with ShadeClan wrecks his spirits will he ever be the same? Or will he carry on with life, living with his choice with dignity? I do not own Warriors.
1. Chapter 1

**Alliances**

**BreezeClan**

Leader: Groundstar; Brown and yellow tabby tom

Deputy: Ravenstrike; Dark grey tom with one amber eye and one golden eye

Medicine cat: Dawnberry: Marble tan, white and black she-cat

Apprentice: Deadpaw

Warriors

Blossomtail: Ginger she-cat

Apprentice: LarkPaw

Dappleheart: Calico she-cat

Flamepelt: Bright ginger tom

Apprentice: Pinepaw

Frostclaw: White tom

Apprentice: Bramblepaw

Thornfeather: long haired tan tom

Amberleaf: A light grey tabby she-cat with green eyes

Stormblaze: Silver tom with a ginger patch on his chest

Spiralblizzard: Long curly furred white she-cat with brown eyes, her tail curls in a wide barely noticeable spiral

Snowdrift: White tabby tom with silver stripes and blue eyes

Apprentices

Pinepaw: Dark brown tom

Deadpaw: Black and grey tabby tom with blind green eyes

Larkpaw: Light brown she-cat

Bramblepaw: Medium brown tom

Queens

Snowtrot: White she-cat (kits: Dustkit and Rushkit)

Brindlestream: Golden brown she-cat (kits: Moonkit, Nightkit, Sunkit, Daykit)

Elders

Firetuft: Fluffy dark ginger tom

Thrushbite: Tanish brown tabby tom

Adderfang: Light tan tabby tom

Petalfur: White she-cat

Gleamheart: Silver tabby she-cat

**ShadeClan**

Leader: Mossystar: Large tortoiseshell tom with white paws, underbelly and tail

Deputy:  Nightclaw: Jet black tom

Medicine cat: Mallowbloom: Tan and white tabby she-cat

Apprentice: Lionpaw

Warriors

Silentflight: Crow black she-cat with white paws, muzzle and tail tip

Stormcloud: White patched dark grey tom with blue eyes

Scarletlily: Russet she-cat with dark green eyes

Apprentice: Brightpaw

Pounceleaf: Calico tom with light green eyes

Sorrelheart: Mottled tabby she-cat

Apprentice: Yellowpaw

Apprentices

Lionpaw: Fluffy orange tom

Brightpaw: White and tan she-cat

Yellowpaw: Golden she-cat

**Wolf Warrior22: Hey guys! Hope you like the way I used your cats. Most will not make an appearance in the story, but I you already know that cause I told you before. XD. Sorry if you just put them as the name and I didn't get the descript. exactly like you thought of. Hope you like the story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**PINEPAW'S DECISION**

Dawn light spread over the moor. "Pinepaw get up!" Pinepaw put his back towards the entrance to the den. "Just a little longer Flamepelt! I want to sleep a little more." He whined. Flamepelt rolled his eyes. "I know you had a long night last night, but Groundstar wants you to patrol with him this morning." Flamepelt sighed. The apprentice sat straight up. "Groundstar wants to patrol with Me?!" he gasped. His mentor nodded. Pinepaw quickly groomed his ruffled fur and followed his mentor out of the den. "Will you be with us?" he asked.

"No. Groundstar wants to asses you himself." Flamepelt replied. "But Larkpaw will be joining you to be assessed as well." Pinepaw's heart began to race, and his fur fluffed out a bit. He had a major crush on Larkpaw. He gulped. Nervousness fell on him. _I do not want to embarrass my self in front of her. _Flamepelt purred in amusement. "Remember try to turn off your heart and turn on your mind." He said and then padded off to be assigned his duties for the day. "Pinepaw, good now we can get going. I hope to see great skill in both of you." Groundstar said. Pinepaw fell in behind his leader as they padded out onto the open moor. He glanced at Larkpaw. _She's so beautiful. What can I say to impress her? No, stay focused. Turn off my heart and turn on my mind. Turn off my heart and turn on my mind….._

"The clan will feed well tonight! You have both become exceptional hunters. I would like to make a quick check on the ShadeClan border before we go back to camp." Groundstar stated. It had been hard for Pinepaw to do as his mentor said when he was around Larkpaw. Though he did manage to do it when he was solo hunting.

Pinepaw sat down with a sigh. It was a little past sun-high and they had just finished their assessments. "You are both exceptional young cats. I am proud to say you have passed. You will be warriors tonight." Groundstar praised them. Excitement coursed through Pinepaw. He glanced at Larkpaw and saw that she was just as happy. "I'll let you to take a brake while I go ahead a bit. But don't keep me waiting too long." He told them, walking off. "Wow, we passed. I can't believe it! I wonder what our warrior names will be?" Larkpaw said. Her voice was like honey in Pinepaw's ears. He scuffed the dirt with his paws. "Ya, I can't wait for it." He said. "We uh better get going. Don't want Groundstar to get to far ahead." Larkpaw smiled. "Yes, that would be bad we might not get to be warriors." She said playfully. He raced after her. When they caught up to their leader he was remarking the border. They went along the stretch of it. Making sure that no intruders had crossed.

"Well I think were good till the dawn patrol comes by tomorrow. We should collect our prey and head back to camp before it gets dark." Groundstar told the apprentices. As they were walking back Pinepaw caught a whiff of something. He stopped, drawing it over his scent glands. _ShadeClan. _He told himself. "Groundstar, I smell ShadeClan." he hissed. "Where?" the tabby asked. Pinepaw drew more scent in with a deep breath. "By the ridge." He told them. Groundstar nodded and led them over to it. Larkpaw was obviously a bit scared. To tell the truth he was too. Fear and excitement coursed through Pinepaw. "We'll be fine don't worry." He told Larkpaw. She nodded.

"Why are you here?!" Groundstar yowled. Four cats looked up at him. One smirked. "What do you think? Expanding our territory what else?" it snarled. Groundstar tensed. "Take your cats and go, Nightclaw and you won't have any trouble." He told them. Nightclaw looked over her shoulder. "What do you think Stormcloud? Should we leave?" she asked. Stormcloud shook his head, "Why should we, this is our territory now, they are the ones who should leave." He told the deputy. "I agree with him." a russet she-cat stated. "As do I." a calico tom said. "I knew you would Scarletlily and Pounceleaf." Nightclaw said. She turned her head toward Groundstar. 'You need to leave or we will make you!" she snarled. Groundstar launched himself at the she-cat. They fought in a tangle of teeth and claws. Larkpaw and Pinepaw jumped right in after him. Pinepaw lashed out at Scarletlily. A gush of blood sputtered into his face. He shook it out of his eyes and continued his assault. He was relentless. Scarletlily finally raced away from the battle screeching in pain. Pinepaw heard two screeches. He looked over at the first one. Larkpaw was cornered against a boulder by Stormcloud and Pounceleaf. The other came from Nightclaw as she plummeted over the ledge into the rushing torrent below. Groundstar was dangling from the ledge, trying to get a grip.

Time slowed as Pinepaw stood there trying to decide what to do. His heart was screaming at him to save Larkpaw, but his mind was yowling for him to save his leader. Flamepelt's words sounded through his head. _Turn off you heart and turn on your mind. _Tears erupted from his eyes as he darted to his leader's aid. _I'm so sorry Larkpaw_. He thought. He took Groundstar's scruff in his mouth. A terrifying scream sounded from nearby, but it was abruptly cut off. Pinepaw knew it was Larkpaw. Tears poured from his eyes harder. "ShadeClan retreat!" Stormcloud yowled. Pinepaw heard the sound of paw steps thundering away. Another cat was beside him, also gripping his leader's scruff. _Ravenstrike! And Frostclaw! _He thought. He felt someone yanking on his tail. He yowled in surprise. He was pulled backwards. He spun around and saw his mother Dappleheart faced him. "It's ok Pinepaw, your father and Frostclaw can help Groundstar up." She soothed. He turned and sure enough the two toms were hoisting Groundstar to his paws. "Thank you." He told them. Groundstar glanced at Pinepaw. "Where is Larkpaw?" he asked concerned. Pinepaw raced over to where he had last seen her. She lay motionless beside the boulder. "No! Larkpaw please get up!" he sobbed, nudging her gently. Her light brown fur was cooling. The other cats watched in silence as he knelt by her and pushed his nose into her fur. "Please I love you. D-don't leave me! Please!" he whispered.

A soft paw was put onto his shoulder. Pinepaw looked up, tears streaming down his face. Groundstar looked at him with sympathy. Then he looked down at his daughter. A single tear raced down his cheek. He turned to his clan. "This will not be forgotten. At the gathering in two days I will speak to Mossystar about this. ShadeClan will suffer the consequences that come with killing a BreezeClan cat." He yowled. The clan cheered half heartedly. Pinepaw trudged along beside his mentor as they headed back to camp. Flamepelt looked down at his apprentice. "I am proud of you Pinepaw. You defended our territory and passed your warrior exam." He told him. Pinepaw stopped walking. "How can you be proud?!", he screeched, " I let Larkpaw down! She died because of me!" All the cats turned toward him. Flamepelt was shocked.

Groundstar walked up to him. "I think it best if I talk to him alone. Ravenstrike lead the clan back. We shall be along shortly." He told his deputy. The black tom nodded and lead the group away. Groundstar turned to Pinepaw. "It is not your fault Pinepaw. I felt the same grief you are feeling. My daughter will be missed, but we must carry on and you mustn't blame yourself for this. No one could've know what was going to happen. Death is always a possibility when we go into battle." He told the grief stricken apprentice. "I-I know, but that doesn't make it hurt less." He whispered. Groundstar's gaze softened. "I know. But we must go now, the clan is waiting. Tonight I will hold your warrior ceremony."

"From this moment on this cat shall be known as Pineheart!" Groundstar yowled. The clan cheered. Pineheart couldn't enjoy this moment. Larkpaw should be there by his side, not laying off to the side while his warrior ceremony happened. As the clan went to bed only Pineheart and Groundstar remained in the clearing. Pineheart had been excused from his silent vigil to set beside Larkpaw for her final night. _I'm so sorry, you should be hear too. _He thought. He would not speak a word tonight, he would honor that part of the first warrior vigil. Pineheart knew his ancestors would understand why he was not watching the camp. When morning came Pineheart went straight to bed. Starlight danced across his eyelids. A light brown she-cat strode forward. "Larkpaw!" he cried. They ran to each other. "Pineheart. I'm sorry I had to leave you, but my name is Larkwing now." She purred. Pineheart stepped back. "That's the name you always wanted." He said. She nodded. "But you don't have to apologize I'm the one who should be sorry. It's my fault your dead." He told her.

"No it isn't. None of it was your fault. Never ever think that again. You never meant for it to happen, and I'm glad you saved my father. His life is more important then mine." She said. "I still feel terrible about it though." He murmured. Larkwing nuzzled him. "Pineheart everything will be ok, you'll see." She whispered. Pineheart's dream faded to inky blackness and peace enveloped him. "You're right. You always are." He whispered, before he slipped into unconsciousness.


End file.
